The Day I Died
by tItAnIUm AprIl
Summary: "I started receiving booty calls from the rich brats from the next day, my My Space got hacked, several annoying comments hit me, and a late night Demetri tried to rape me. All of a sudden I was famous as a slut. And it happened as a result of a one night stand with Edward Cullen." Jessica Stanley tells about the last day of her life. AU, AH, OOC, Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was wondering if I could write something from Jessica Stanley's POV.**_

_**This is what came into my mind. **_

_**Read and enjoy lovely people.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**_

* * *

Last night again I spent an hour dreaming of Edward Cullen.

I had sex with him, as I always do in my dreams.

Fervent, violent, very urgent sex... reminding me his killer moves, those made my body explode in ecstasy.

Sometimes it amazes me, how he manages to intrude in my dreams every second night, ravaging all my efforts NOT to dream of him. My small brain fails to explain me why this same incident keeps happening to me. Is it because my efforts are feeble and easy to break? Or because it is Edward Anthony Cullen, the hottest guy in the town, and  
everything about him exudes pure irresistably alluring sex.

It only tells me that it was a mistake to accept his proposal that evening eleven months back.

The rest of night went wasted thinking of him, and of Bella, my hot and intelligent co-worker. Well ex co-worker...

Eleven months back when I was having hot and dirty sex with the son, Isabella, most popularly known as Bella, was secretly dating the father. What I considered to be a foolish step to make, was actually a clever one; and I realized that in four weeks when one fine morning she came to the café in a shiny black Mercedese, four strong bodyguard  
wearing black suit trailing behind her, and playing with a princess cut diamond fixed in a platinum band in her ring finger she informed all of us that she had already quit the job. And the following sunday she got married with Mr. Carlisle Cullen, the forty eight years old entrepreneur, owner of a firm which topped the Fortune top 50 lists  
consecutively last couple of years.

Today while recollecting my memoirs of that beautiful sunday, I honestly thank her for inviting me in her marriage, as for the first and only time in my life I felt like a celebrity, someone really important, standing in the same ground with Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward, the very popular and gorgeous offsprings of Carlisle Cullen and his ex-wife Esme. I thank her, no matter what a God damn fucking bitch she had been with me. All I can say, she deserved to be there. After all she did make a strong move, unlike me who was just being used by someone and instead of taking advantage of that, remained focused on enjoying the animal thing only.

After a sleepless night full of memories, I was looking like a toad this morning. I was having this terrible headache as an after effect of my depression, dying to take an off day. But taking a full day off is not really affordable to me. So I had to come to the café, to face these annoying people, their disgusting attitudes and comments.

"You're looking tired honey." Angela said that, with a fake concern in her thin voice. In a response I gave her a dry smile and simply avoiding her I walked towards the locker room. I changed my grey t-shirt and faded denim into the usual red short uniform with black apron and measured my looks in the mirror. Observing the pale lifeless looking skin and puffed eyes I decided to apply a little touch of compact, outlined my brown eyes with black liner and kohl,  
painted my lips with a shade of earth tone. With a spray of soft perfume, I was all prepared for the day ahead. I headed to the lounge.

"You are missing something." a bright familiar voice stopped me and I turned my face to find the person behind the voice. Mike, the bartender guy. I raised my eye brow questioning him.

"You forgot this." he grinned and pointed his index finger to a smiley hanging in the nearby wall. "Oh..." I smiled seductively and tried to sound a little husky. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous." he said with a face that revealed his crush on me.

I winked to myself walking out of the locker room.

As soon as I stepped out I spotted a small crowd of five teenagers near the counter, and a nervous Angela having a hard time with them. She is never good handling the crowd, no matter how small it is; even her two years work experience couldn't teach her that. I sighed and made my way to the counter.

Handling the morning rush was included in my daily routine, which has been the same for the past two years. This is my very first job, and it taught me a lot. Such as keeping cool in difficult situations. After dropping out my high school on the age of seventeen and leaving my home with dreams to become a dancer, seeking a job was the only option left to me. And it was a whole new experience itself. Good looks proved to be helpful to me in this matter. When I came to Demetri, manager of this café he himself took my interview. Asked a very few questions among which none was important enough to remember, measured all the curves in my body with his hungry eyes, and immediately recruited me. From the next day I started wearing this red-black uniform and handling the morning  
shift.

In an hour I got some free time as the over demanding teenagers were gone.

"You know we're going to watch this new movie tonight. Wanna join?" Angela asked putting her hand in my shoulder.

"What date is today?" I glanced to the digital calender and it replied -17th September, Tuesday. Not an important day anyway. I took no time to nod my head. "Yeah. Sounds great."

Angela, as if she was waiting for my 'yes', started babbling about the movie. "You know the heroine's mom meets an accident and goes to coma. The hero tries to solve the case and in order to do that..." she went on, but I missed her ramblings, as I had shifted my mind to a real life story similar to that.

Reneé, Bella's mom met an accident last year, and her entire left part got paralysed. It was a terrible one. That one cursed accident changed Bella's life. The only daughter of a widow had no other option left, but drop out from her college to get out for a job to maintain her treatment and pay the  
hospital bills. We've been told that she was an outstanding student of poetry...

After getting married with Mr. Cullen she got herself into this new routine. Every tuesday she visits her mom, spends some time with her and her doctors when required, and while returning she visits the café to meet us. I wonder why she keeps doing so, pretending to be a 'nice' one. Doesn't she get the picture clear? How much she fills us, especially me with this dreadful complex of being inferior to her? I did try some bitchy tricks to let her know how we  
(me, I mean) feel when she steps inside this place. Apparently, nothing worked.

Today is another tuesday. I decided to ask her if she shed her tears for Reneé with Mr. Cullen before hooking up with him. Exactly what made that man marry her? Hoping, she would get the extracts of my queries.

I looked outside to find Bella's pearl white Mercedese, the parking lot was visible from the place in counter I stood in. I prepared myself to welcome her. I waited sometime to catch her.

But she didn't come inside. Instead, came a shock for me.

I spotted a black Lamborghini parked with her Merc. Latest model, limited edition SV. Isn't that the one Edward bought last month? The famous automobile magazine featured a special article about his new purchase, and his love for the Italian brand with a detailed interview. But what the hell is the car doing here?

Angela the bitch who's eyes are always watching me came to me. "Isn't that Edward Cullen's car?" she whispered with an awe in her voice. "Does that mean he's here somewhere?"

"Good question." I replied with the same voice as hers.

"Whoe... I'm going to take a snap of that." Mike, excited as a kid, suddenly appeared from nowhere and said. "What a fan-fucking-tastic." he ran outside. We stood there spell bound.

"Don't you really know if he's here?" Angela whispered again looking at me from the corner of her eyes. I smelled suspicion in her monotonous tone.

"What do you mean?" I snapped at her.

"I was just..."

"Look I don't know and I give a fuck if he's here. Shall we go back to our own stuffs now? Or you've missed that we have works to do?" I walked away from that place to avoid her and the God-awful view of the car. I remember very well how she spread the news of Edward and me getting involved, which still disgusted me.

After exactly twenty two minutes, Demetri walked in with a hurried pace. He walked directly towards me, and at once I knew the same question was coming to attack me once again. Just this time it was asked a little tactfuly.

"Who's car is that parked in our space?"

"Edward Cullen Mr. Demetri." Angela chirped. I rolled my eyes turning my back to the man.

"So where is he? We'd be honoured to welcome him once again." I rolled my eyes again, expecting the next blow. "I hope you remember the last time he visited our café. We became quite popular because of the sudden interest of the magazines and tabloids we caught." He looked at me, amused, and added with a dirty smirk. "Thanks to you Jessica." I felt all the eyes in the lounge turned at my direction, measuring me in every possible way.

Of course I remember. The sell in the café reached a height it had never before, and it remained for whole of a month. The reaction of the others revealed they does so too.

Each and every word published in the tabloids about the prince of business world's flavour of the month, who is a waitress by profession, had literally thrown me into the burning pit of hell. I started receiving booty calls from the other brats from the next day, my My Space got hacked, several annoying comments hit me, and a late night Demetri tried to rape me. All of a sudden I was famous as a slut. And everything happened as a side effect of a fucking one night stand with Edward Cullen.

Speaking of him, a pair of intense eyes and lightly swollen plump lips came into my vision for a micro second, suddenly I felt a heat wave in my body. Atleast there was something worth remembering, I tried to console my heart which was already cracked.

I resisted my urge to snap at Demetri, or to give him a nice sizzling bitchy reply, and decided to keep myself calm. I don't want to look angry or pissed off in front of Edward. Or anyone else.

After nearly twenty five minutes he, "you-know-who", entered with a cold and cruel look in his face, that I've never seen before. I wondered where he was all this time.

Edward didn't seem to be interested in the beverages available here, although he was seated in a corner having a steaming cup of Mocha. He was waiting for someone, peering out in the parking lot in every five seconds. His palms were curling into balls making strong fists, eyes were cold, muscles tensed. He ordered two more cups in the next  
fifteen minutes, waiting in the same seat without looking at anyone else.

My speaking organs ached badly to explain him how excessive intake of Caffeine can cause 'Caffeinism' in human body, a constant state of alert characterised by anxiety, mood swings, irritability, the same ones which were currently playing in his face. And also, well, depression. Hoping Demetri wouldn't mind if I try to get a bit friendly with his 'star' customer, I decided to talk to him. Though stopped myself at once. Edward had shifted his eyes to the front  
doors. Someone was in, most probably the one he was waiting for.

The tall blond guy attired in blue denim, black shirt with brown leather jacket, was directly looking at Edward with his eyes narrowed with a sly expression. Loaded with confidence, he walked in a steady pace and took the seat adjacent to his. I went to him but he waved at me, hinting he won't take anything. Angela made a face and raised an eye brow watching the scene while I made my way to the next seat trying to listen to them.

"You know yourself how dangerous it could be. Don't you?" the tall guy's voice hit my ears. "Ten."

Edward snorted. "This was not in our contract. Hopefully your boss remembers that."

"But he was not knowing the gravity of the situation."

Edward remained silent. I looked carefully to see his face over my shoulder, and caught his cruel gaze at the blond, as if he was planning the most gruesome way to slaughter this guy. I felt a shiver in my body.

"Come on Eddy. Do I need to teach you business tricks now? We've made a full proof plan for you, and tomorrow morning you and your precious little girlfriend will be thanking us. Don't you think its worth enough?"

Edward looked disgusted and impatient. "I want assurance first. I don't have enough reason to trust you." he  
paused to take a breathe, and said "I want to speak to him first. I won't be speaking with a lip man about an issue this sensitive."

I wiped some coffee spilled by a kid in the next table and waited for the blond to answer. There was something in him that was telling me something was wrong, and the negative vibe that emanated from him made me even more curious now. I leaned forward and noticed him shrugging. He took out a cell phone from the side pocket of his denim, dialed a number, and handed over the phone to Edward.

"Jessica, can you come over here for a moment please?" Demetri called me. I had to explain some details regarding the accounts of last week to him, which kept me from evesdropping their further conversation.

After spending some time killing myself with the hot headed boss and the ledger book, I was not interested in anything in this planet. I went to the counter back, when Angela motioned her eyes to the corner, where Bella was sitting now with Edward. She, dressed in a white casual shirt with a knee length designer turquoise skirt, was leaning forward whispering something to him. His intent eyes were staring back at her small oval shaped face.

"Wonder what they are talking about." my irritating co worker cooed in my ears. "Let me find out." I'm a world class eaves dropper. Gifted I think. I winked and headed towards a table in the opposite direction to serve coffee and Cheese Bacon sandwich to the good looking guy sitting alone. I stood in a position from where I could listen to my target very well, and also serve the cute blond guy as well without creating any nuisance.

"Hey. New in town?" smiling to the lonely looking soul I delivered a smile. "Yes." He nodded and looked up at me with a flirty smile.

"I'm here. Which roughly translated, means I'd rather die than stay away from you." It sounded like a dialogue from a crappy novel, a romantic one coming from a teenager desperate lover girl for her hot vampire hero. Although it was not. It was what Bella said to Edward.

I felt something in my heart hearing that line, and started searching a perfect word to express what I felt like.

"My conscience says its wrong. But it doesn't tell me what should I do now. Believe me, I know what is storming your mind now. Because I can feel it too. Its like you've taken half myself away with you. But at the same time I'm afraid too. The fear of getting hurt, both physically and mentally, it haunts me Edward. It haunts me every night  
when I'm alone. Every morning when I wake up." She went on in a slightly nervous and shaky voice.

My brain was not working properly, as it was still searching for a perfect word. The guy sitting before me was saying something about his bohemian life style, and his love for animals, and God knows what else; and I was standing there smiling as an idiot nodding my head up and down. I wasn't aware of what impressing that guy was getting from my stupid behavior. All my cognizancy was circling around the corner table where Bella and Edward were seated. I was waiting to hear what comes next.

* * *

_**A/N: I know its a bit different and boring, but please keep on reading. Because you may like it in the end.**_

_**Please leave you reviews people. Tell me whatever you have been thinking while reading it.**_

_****__**Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella I would never let anyone hurt you. Please believe me. The thought of you still white cold, to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see the flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses- it would be unbearable. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing ever. You've got to believe me. I  
have arranged some people who could help me. They will work for money of course, but I'm certain that they would succeed. Once they are done, we could be together for ever." Edwards voice almost kicked me, and I found all the words I was looking for.

Highly disconcerted, dismayed, jolted, stupefied, bruised within myself, entirely damaged, abused, distressed...

"So? What do you think?" "Great." I replied to the guy who was constantly talking with me, at least he thought he was talking to me. I forced a bright smile to suppress the scathing pang that was suffering from, and almost ran away from the lounge to the locker room. Leaving the two love birds behind me. My annoying co worker, the over confident guy who was passing his time chatting with me, each and everyone who was sitting in the lounge behind me.

The locker room was empty. Thankfully. I ran to my locker which was in a corner at the end of the room, and screamed loudly tearing my throat. I covered my face with my hands and sat on my legs, my trembling fingers found hot salty water welling from the rim of my eyes. I didn't notice when I started crying.

That night, when he was kissing me violently releasing his sexual frustration, his lust, and God knows what emotion was mixed in that one kiss, he was reciting something. I tried to remember.

"_You haunt my days, caress my mind with bliss, making my spirit ache_  
_to taste your warm kiss..._" I was listening to him, surprised, as I never dreamt of being with him like this, or him to say something so beautiful for me. His hands were moving like a storm, feeling every inch of my skin, and he was reciting those magical words. "_Come now,__ravish my world sweet heart. My soul screams for you the more we are_  
_apart..."_ he was kissing my breasts, playing with my hair, our bodies were meeting with each other as sodium meets air, causing fire and explosion. When I heard him saying the next lines, it made my life  
worth living at that moment. "_There is a love in me which rages calling __your name, this wild feline with a kiss you can tame..._" For all this time I thought those lines were for me. I loved him, even though he used me and threw away like a used condom, still I was happy for the night somewhere. I was grateful to him. Because he had given me a  
moment to remember. A moment that made me feel like a girl, who was being loved. A girl who deserved good things in her life. A girl who was special. No matter how brief that moment was, it was the most precious moment of my life. My mouth felt bitter and everything looked blurred.

Little that I knew, the moment he was giving was belonged to Bella.

The best night of my life was a night that was given away to me by one of my co worker.

I felt sick. The lines he was reciting were for Bella, not for me. That night when he was fucking me, he was trying to  
feel Bella inside me.

A soft hand rested on my shoulder. I refused look at the person who was standing behind me. I knew whom it was.

"Do you know what you just did there? You agreed to go for dinner with that guy you barely know." Angela comforted me rubbing her hands slowly in my back. "That's what sluts like me do right?" I went on weeping. "Jess c'mon. Tell me." Do I really have anything to tell her? I started crying releasing my pains once again, holding her with my trembling hands. I didn't realize how long we sat there, but it felt as each second was elongated into a year. "You know you look terrible while crying." she said handing me tissues. I was feeling light now after this outburst, and suddenly I was feeling a strangely soft and friendly emotion towards her. "Hmmm... I guess I'll have to clean up  
myself." I sniffled. "Yes. And fix your make up too. You're looking like hell. I'm going now, or else Demetri will shoot us now." she left throwing a wink.

I sobered myself and peeped through a window to see if they were still here. I didn't want to face them. The Mercedes was still standing there, but the Lamborghini was gone. Good. I thought. Facing only one of them seemed to be easier, though the pang was still there. I forced my legs heading to the lounge.

Wish I knew what was waiting for me.

My eyes flew to the corner, naturally. And I found, to my astonishment, Carlisle Cullen.

He was standing with his wife Bella and son Edward, discussing something disturbing. His face grimaced for once when Edward showed him a small piece of paper, while Bella stood lowering her head to the floor the whole time. I watched her expressions cautiously. Was it possible for them to admit their illegitimate relationship to the Cullen Senior?

"Mike was trying to listen them you know, but he failed. They are so secretive." Angela said in a low voice while  
recieving a call.

I frowned, resumed my job, keeping an eye at them.

Finally I got a chance I was waiting for a long time. She walked slowly out to the parking lot, alone. I knew either Carlisle or Edward will follow her very soon. I picked up a tissue and and a red pen, and wrote in a neat and clean handwriting.

_"Dear Bella._

_I know what's going on between you and Edward. Meet me __tonight at 9, where you know._

_With love, __Jessica"_

With a grin I gently put the tissue inside an envelope, and ran to catch her. "Hey where are you running?" Angela's voice followed me. "Just a sec."

I followed them, the Cullens both senior and junior were walking towards their chariots hastily. "Hey Bells." I was never close enough with her to call her by that name, but today I needed to pretend to be close to her. She stood and turned to me with a mild shock in her look. She didn't expect me to call her that way, or to run to her as if she was my sister whom I lost in my childhood and found after an eternity. "Hey there..." I stopped in front of them and smiled awkwardly.

"Its been a long time huh."

"Yeah." She looked at her 'family' and breathed. "You know each other I guess."

I watched Edward who was being impatient from the corner of his eyes, and smiled brightly.

"Oh yes of course we do. Hello Mr. Cullen. We met in your marriage."

"Jessica right?" Mr. Cullen said in his formal tone.

"Yes. You remember me." I acted to be surprised. Edward, still looked impatient.

"Well, why won't I? You are one of Bella's close friends." poor Mr. Cullen, taking care of fragile little wife of his. Who was looking impatient too, as if she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Dad we are getting late." Edward sounded desperate to leave the ground.

"Edward behave yourself in front of a lady." how nice of the senior Cullen. "Jessica, meet my son Edward." He introduced his son to me, who I've already fucked in different interesting positions.

"Hello Edward." I said with a nice smirk. "Hello Jessica." He said, burning me with anger. "Pardon me but we are running late. Dad?" Cullen senior scanned him suspiciously. I wanted to ask him "Why Edward? Running from your hideous past? Or have a date with your step mommy?" In stead I said "Sure Edward. I just need to talk to Bella for  
once. It won't take much time."

Bella, completely uncertain about whatever was happening looked helpless like a little girl, lost in the woods in a dark gloomy evening. "Jake came to the café this weekend. He left this for you." I handed her over the envelope. "Its a number of a doctor who could be helpful to you."

Browsing the tissue inside the envelope and the words written on it she froze, giving me a cool sense of satisfaction.

"Jake?" I turned my innocent face to Cullen senior. "Yeah Jacob. She didn't tell you? He's her childhood friend." I scanned Edward's stern look, and weighing his intolerance and irritation I made my mind to irritate him even more. This is just the begining Eddy boy.

"You see her dad" pointing to Bella I said, "Charlie and Jake's dad Billy were friends, and when these two were born they become friends too." Innocence was my weapon today. "They were best friends you know. There's nothing they don't share. In fact we used to think they are together, but then she chose you over him. Proving us wrong." I said. I was feeling too good, heavenly.

Edward was totally out of control now, acting almost paranoid, he kept on viewing his wrist watch.

"I met him a couple of months back, and he was too funny. You should meet him someday. Bella why don't you..."  
Bella looked as if she's in pain. "In fact I was wondering why don't you join us in the party." I shifted my glance to Carlisle who had astonished me by now by his tolerance. I went on rambling. "Angela my co worker, is getting engaged. She's going to invite both of you of course."

"Dad please..." he said in a low growling voice.

"Mr. Cullen you must be getting late." I said, figuring my job was already done. Bella was sweating, and looked pale as if she was going to die very soon.

"Its alright Jessica. Actually we have an important affair to attend." finally said.

"Ohh... I'm extremely sorry for keeping you so long." I said with a fake remorse in my face. "Bella Jake asked me to make sure you meet this person. You will meet her won't you?"

she looked at her men like a timid dear encountered by a fierce tiger. "Umm... Yeah I guess I will." with a dry smile in her thin pink lips she said . "Thanks Jess."

Beep beep beep

"Hey did you hear that?" I almost sprang on my feet and found all three of us was suddenly facing Edward. Bella had turned much paler, her eyes popping out with fear and anxiety, Carlisle shot him a dubious glare, and I frowned. He rubbed his palms to wipe off the sweat from his forehead, and muttered. "Shit."

A huge wave of blistering heat burned me to death. Fighting with the intolerable agony I realized I was thrown forcefully to the opposite direction from where I was standing. My body was curled, senses were numb, eyes were closed. And before I could understand anything else, a loud deafening noise of explosion destroyed the last working  
sense in my body.

A black curtain blocked my sight.

_Breaking news : Famous industrialist Mr. Carlisle Cullen was killed this morning along with his wife Mrs. Isabella Cullen and son Mr. Edward Cullen in an explosion nearby Café Sunshine in Marina Square. Singapore police has detected the bomb was planted in a white Mercedes owned by Mrs. Cullen. Police has also found dead body of Ms._  
_Jessica Stanley, who was reported to be a waitress in the same café, and an unclaimed dead body of a female in her mid twenties in the car. A notorious gang professionally involved with murders, abduction, robbery and other crimes is suspected to be behind this explosion._

_Forty eight years old Mr. Carlisle Cullen, president and owner of Cullen Industries got married to Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen last year._

_Singapore Police is interrogating his ex wife Dr. Esme Hale, and the rest of his family member including his daughter supermodel Rosalie Hale Cullen, son Jasper Hale Cullen, and his brother Eleazor Denali. Police is also interrogating the manager and staff members of Café Sunshine._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So this was my first attempt to write something like this (even I'm not so sure what genre i should put it in).**_

_**I think I should make some points clear for the readers who are confused after reading this story. **_

_**Edward had a one night stand with Jessica, but his heart belonged to Bella. This sounds quite bitchy, but there's a reason behind every action. Bella had her reasons behind her decision of getting settled with Carlisle. If I continue this fiction in future, I'll write about them. **_

_**I think you have noticed that part of news where it was reported that the police has found an unclaimed body of a female in her mid twenties, and where Edward told Bella that he has made some plans to escape. Well, the unclaimed body was part of his plan. No Edward was not a killer, he was just a lover. Too bad all of them got killed because of Jessica. But honestly, we couldn't call her stupid either as she too, was having a plan for herself. The thing is, several plans collided with each other which created an explosion. **_

_**I have used some lines from the book Twilight. When it comes to Edward-Bella romance, I just couldn't help myself but recollecting the moment I read those awesome lines. Hopefully you'd recognize them. Lets see if you could. **_

_**And now when I already have said a lot, there's one more thing I literally LOVE to confess. The reason why I wrote Bella with Carlisle.**_

_** I think there's a feeling developing inside this little wicked mind of mine, actually a crush, on Carlisle Cullen. I was watching New Moon the other day, and that little Bella-Carlisle moment where he explains her about the whole 'taking-away-one's-soul' thing while stitching her wounds, WOW... I felt the typical 'butterflies-in-stomach' feeling *blush* isn't he an awesomely gorgeous DILFy dad? *blushing with dreamy eyes***_

_**I wanted to make it a one-shot. I wish to write further but only if I get enough reviews. **_

_**Yeah you got me right. Leave your reviews, whatever you think, suggestins, criticism, even you can curse me for writing this. I just need to know what you think. And if I get a good number of reviews there is a strong possibility to continue this story. And in the next chapter (if I write one) I'll write Bella's POV. **_

_**So people, that's all for now. I just wrote the longest A/N I've ever written in my short FF life... Lol. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
